


授权翻译PWP【2加2等于4】【Lucifer，Castiel，Nick，Jimmy-4P】

by galaxy0Delta0angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer很柔韧, M/M, PWP, SubNick, 两个双胞胎, 双倍快乐, 双胞, 受Jimmy, 受Lucifer, 只是黄文, 可攻可受Lucifer, 同胞乱伦, 喋喋不休因为妈的粗口嘴炮好多, 嘴炮Nick, 学院, 害羞！Lucifer, 强受Jimmy, 强受Nick, 成人性, 提示DOMCas, 提示DomJimmy, 攻Castiel, 攻Mick, 有点D/S【控制服从】, 没情节色情, 粗口, 这篇Lucifer是Sub, 随机排列组合
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy0Delta0angel/pseuds/galaxy0Delta0angel
Summary: 摘要：Lucifer和Nick·Milton在一个派对上。他们遇到了一对黑发双胞胎-Novak双胞胎-他们有着同样的秘密。性感火辣的情节接踵而至





	授权翻译PWP【2加2等于4】【Lucifer，Castiel，Nick，Jimmy-4P】

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Plus Two Equals Four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860988) by [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD). 



“我们为什么在这里，Nicky？”Lucifer·Milton怒气冲冲地盯着他的孪生兄弟，那个拖着他去参加大学聚会的人。

“人际关系，”Nick回答，深情地拨弄着他哥哥的头发。这是他能对Lucifer做的为数不多的，感情用事的事之一，对兄弟姐妹这种关系来说，是不合适的。他和Lucifer已经做爱三年了，从十八岁生日开始。他们和其他人上过床，通常是分开的，但后来总是彼此互相吸引。  
“另外，你被论文搞砸了。出去和我一起出去，当个普通人，对你有好处。”  
Lucifer瞪大眼，深情地眨着，拿起红色高脚杯，喝了一口。  
“你是个混蛋，Nick，”他说。  
“我不明白大学聚会，娱乐对社交有什么好处。”  
Nick耸耸肩。“许多人在这种聚会上遇到过对象。”Lucifer严厉地说：“我们两个人都不用感到羞耻。”

 

“有这种态度，就没羞耻了！”Nick说，打了他兄弟一下。  
“听着，我知道这个任务，把你脑袋拖到了一个很暗黑暗的地方，”他轻声地说。“但你需要这里的甜蜜，你需要出去和人交流。”  
“我想，”Lucifer微笑着叹了口气，希望他能吻Nick，但他做不到，甚至不能声称自己喝醉了。  
他叹了口气，又喝了一杯。“有人值得我们花时间吗？”

“Jimmy，”他们听到一个碎石沙哑声在说。他们转过身去，看见两个黑发男子，一个穿着风衣，另一个穿着牛仔裤和帽衫，互相交谈“我三天后就要交文了。”  
“你已经五天没见过白昼了，Cas，”戴着衫帽的黑发男子说。“放松一点！”  
“我需要修改编辑。”风衣男说。“此外，这里没有一个有趣的地方。”  
“天使。”另一个人说。“不是吧？又一个小时？如果你还这么激动，我们就只能回家。“  
风衣男叹了口气。“好吧，但只是因为你利用了‘我是弟弟’那一招，”他说。  
“我只比你小六分钟，你这个混蛋，”另一个插嘴说。

 

Lucifer和Nick交换了惊讶的目光。从声音来看，这是另一对双胞胎。  
可能是....彼此亲密的对方。当Nick站起来走向他们时，Lucifer皱起了眉头。  
“先生们，”他看着他们说。“我无意中听到了，但我的孪生兄弟，他也有论文苦恼。”  
他对风衣小子点点头。“也许我们四个可以出去玩？”  
黑头发的双胞胎互相看着，穿着连帽衫的那个笑了。“你们也是双胞胎吗？”  
Nick点点头。“年轻八分钟，”他说。

 

“太棒了！”帽衫笑了。“我的名字叫James，但实际上没有人这么叫我，除了我的父母或Cas这样称呼我，那只是在我遇到麻烦的时候。我是Jimmy·Novak。他就是Castiel，或者说Cas。”  
他伸出手来握手。Nick握了握手。  
“Nicholas Milton，”他说。“但是像你一样，除了我父母，没有人这么叫我。我双胞胎叫Lucifer。喊他Luce，Luc或Luci。”  
“你的双胞胎兄弟有一个有趣的名字，”Castiel喃喃着，在Jimmy后握着Nick的手。“晨星，对吗？”  
Nick点点头。“没错，”他说。“来加入我们。”  
“我想我们会的。”Castiel沉思着。

 

Nick带他们带到Lucifer桌前。“Luce，这是Jimmy和Castiel，”他说。  
Lucifer对他们微笑。“很高兴见到你们，”他说，与他们握手。“你们两个在学什么？”  
“我是神学专业的，”Castiel平静地说。  
“英国文学，”Jimmy说。“你们两个呢？”  
Lucifer微笑着说：“创造性写作，有心理学方面的辅修。”  
“刑事司法，”Nick说。“我要去喝点酒。”  
“很好，”Castiel说。“不过，我要喝水。”  
“禁食？”Lucifer问。

Castiel悲痛欲绝地点点头。“你怎么知道的？”  
“幸运的猜测，”Lucifer笑着说。“我要一杯啤酒，Nick。最好不要装在塑料杯里。“  
“明白了，Luce，Jimmy？”Nick问。  
“啤酒太好了，Nick，”Jimmy回答。  
Nick点了点头就走了。

“那么，Nick说你和Cas一样？”Jimmy问。  
Lucifer说：“是的，我现在正在写一篇心理学论文。”“处理悲痛和五个阶段，以及如何处理创伤。有点，压倒性的。“  
“哦，我懂了，”Jimmy说。“遇到瓶颈了吗？”  
Lucifer点点头。

 

“抱歉，”Castiel平静地说。“我一直在写一篇论文，对比伊斯兰教圣战与十字军。”  
“哦，这听起来很有趣，”Lucifer很感兴趣。  
“是的，它在考验我的信仰，”Castiel承认。  
“我以为我让你考验了你的信仰，”Jimmy开玩笑说。

“不，你考验我的耐心，Jimmy，”Castiel说，皱起眉头对着他孪生兄弟。  
Jimmy天真地咧嘴笑看着他的哥哥，Castiel眨了一下眼睛，然后拍了拍他的头。

 

“那是干嘛？”Jimmy喵叫了一声。  
“你精确知道那是什么，Jimmy。“  
Lucifer咯咯地笑着，喝干了，然后Nick带着三瓶啤酒，还有给Castiel喝的水。

四重奏开始了轻松的谈话，关于糟糕的环境和良好的伙伴，完全忽视了周围的聚会，直到主人宣布他要关门，以便能睡个好觉。  
“你们两个住在哪里？”Lucifer问，他耸了耸肩，把棕色皮夹克搭到肩膀上。  
“Gravier过去，”Jimmy笑着说。“你们两个呢？”  
“Cobalt，”Nick说，他靠在Lucifer身上太重了，有点醉了，还变得异常兴奋。

“那有点远，你们两个开车吗？”Castiel问。  
“不，我们用腿，”Nick哼着。  
Jimmy说：“到我们那儿来吧。”“我们有几张沙发，大家身高和体型相距不远，所以我们可以借给你们衣服。”  
“我们不想打扰，”Lucifer说。  
“胡说！不打扰，”Jimmy高声地说，把胳膊勾住Lucifer和Nick。“来吧，孩子们，我们走！”  
Lucifer看着Castiel，Nick和Jimmy咯咯地笑着。  
Castiel叹了口气。“他有点道理，”他说。“我们凭良心不让你走这一英里路，因为Nick喝醉了。”

“只是小醉，”Lucifer笑着说。  
“哇，Nicky！”Jimmy笑了。“等我们到了那儿再说吧，嗯？”  
“Luciiiiii，”Nick慢吞吞地说。  
“怎么了，弟弟？”Lucifer问。

 

+++

 

 

“我想和Jimmy一起玩，”他怒气冲冲地说。  
“不能是在公共场合，”Lucifer咯咯地笑着说。  
“但是Luci-”  
“不在公共场合。也许当我们到了那里，你好好请求，就可以和Jimmy一起玩了，“Lucifer平静地毫无争论的口吻说到。  
Nick撇撇嘴。“那好好好好耶...”他说。  
“你确定他没喝醉吗？”Castiel低声问Lucifer。  
Lucifer一边走一边吐露道：“他只是小小的醉醺醺，每次多喝了几杯，他就会变得放肆。”  
“啊，我明白了。”

四人走着，Jimmy和Nick牵着手，咯咯地笑着，Lucifer和Castiel则舒舒服服地并肩走着，注视着他们活泼的小双胞胎。

“我猜你们两个有关系对吗？”Castiel问Lucifer。  
Lucifer笑了笑。“很明显吗？”他问。  
Castiel笑了。“只是我和Jimmy关系的缘故。”  
“无意冒犯，但你也有点明显，”Lucifer笑了笑。  
Castiel笑了。“那么我们四个人也许可以找点乐子吗？”他建议道。  
Lucifer说：“Cas，这可是四P。”

“我们可以临时组合，”Castiel说。“我们估计Jimmy和Nick在门口就会忍不住了。”  
“那是真的，”Lucifer说。“我希望你的邻居要么不存在，要么通情达理，因为Nick可能是个‘吵闹的小东西’。”  
“哦，Jimmy会喜欢的，”Castiel叹了口气。“他喜欢开朗的人。”他

把蔚蓝的目光转向Lucifer。“你呢？”  
“我有点安静，”Lucifer承认。“我倾向于关注另一个人。”  
Castiel的眼睛变的沉起来。“哦，我想我会让你唱的，”他回答，让Lucifer的脊柱发出轻颤。

 

+++

 

他们来到了黑发双胞胎的住处，门一打开，Jimmy就拉着Nick，两个人咯咯地笑着。他们没有浪费时间，当Castiel和Lucifer进来的时候，Nick只剩内裤了，他在隔着裤子摸索着Jimmy，Jimmy上面已经没衣服了。  
“哇，别浪费时间了，是吗？”Lucifer一边耸耸肩，一边取笑着Nick丢弃的衣服。“有人有点饿了。”  
当Jimmy拍打他的屁股时，Nick又笑又叫。

“他是热情的那个，好吗，”Jimmy同意到。“我确实喜欢一个火热小屁股的受。”  
“你们俩通常都有固定体位？”Castiel问，他把门锁在背后，把Lucifer的夹克脱下来。  
“Nick通常是受，”Lucifer证实。“我很少受，他更喜欢。我猜你们两个换了吧？”

Castiel解释说：“Jimmy可以算是一个很主动的受。有时候放弃控制是件好事，我们经常换着来。“  
“我只是个荡妇！”Nick大声叫道，当Jimmy又一次拍打他的屁股时，他继续叫唤。  
“他没有错，”Lucifer笑着说。

“好吧，Lucifer，”Castiel把年长的金发男人拉到他跟前，饥渴地吻了吻。“让我们看看你有多饿。”最后一句是咆哮着说的Lucifer对此颤抖不已。Lucifer回到吻中，把手指埋在柔软的黑发上，他和Castiel如决斗一样争夺支配地位，像试图咬掉对方的脸一样吻时，发出了轻柔的咆哮和狂野喘叫。  
一声响亮的哭声使他们俩停了下来，看了看他们的弟弟们。Nick现在光着身子，躺在沙发上，双手在背后被Jimmy抓着，他正吃着Nick的洞。Nick发出的哀号，在长沙发上扭动挣扎。

Jimmy惩罚着咬Nick的屁股，毫不不关心Lucifer和Castiel在看。“规矩点，”他责备道。“否则你就不能按你想的那样得到我的阴茎了。”“我希望那不是皮沙发，”Lucifer在Castiel耳边咕哝着。“是的，这就是皮革清洁剂发明的目的。”Castiel咯咯地笑着，转过身，坐在附近的一把扶手椅上。

他抓住Lucifer，把另一个双胞胎拉在他身上。“我等不及这样要你了，”他咕哝道：“把腿分开到椅子扶手上，为我呻吟，就像我知道你渴望的那样。”Lucifer脸红了，想摇头。  
“哦，别否认，”Castiel喃喃地说。“你是个无私的情人，今晚，我要你自私。你能为我这么做吗，小晨光？”

 

+++

Lucifer打了个寒颤，点了点头。除了Nick，没有人给他起过深情的绰号。Nick在卧室里给他起了这绰号，当在家的时候，他叫他  
“小恶魔”，一个以Lucifer名字蓝本的昵称。  
但是“小晨光”-上帝，这让他融化了。  
Castiel傻笑着，眼睛飘到Jimmy和Nick正在沙发上亲热，旁边有一杯伏特加。看着他的孪生兄弟蹭着Lucifer的双胞胎，情欲感染了眼睛，Nick发出轻柔的呜咽，同时Jimmy发出呻吟和哭泣。

“我要你今晚集中注意力，Lucifer，”Castiel喃喃地说。  
“我不知道我能不能，”Lucifer承认。  
“你可以，”Castiel抚慰着，双手穿过乱糟糟的金发。“我知道你可以。你只要放纵就行。”

Lucifer依赖这个触感，缓慢慢慢眨了眨眼。  
“我不想你有所保留，”Castiel继续说。“我想听听你出于什么原因，而想要忍。我要你告诉我，你想要什么”  
他开始解开Lucifer下面的白色纽扣。“我希望你去感觉。”  
“其他人都是这么做的吗？”Lucifer看着Castiel解开衬衫的扣子，问道。  
“是的，”Castiel证实到。  
Lucifer咬了他的嘴唇，看着Castiel。

“我知道你很紧张，”Castiel安慰道。“这就是为什么，在你准备好后我们要赤身裸体，我们要看着大家的小兄弟们，小晨光。”  
听起来怎么样？“  
Lucifer点点头。“是啊，”他承认。  
“很好，”Castiel微笑着说。“那么，让我们脱光衣服去看他们表演吧，好吗？”  
Lucifer点点头，让Castiel把白色的纽扣从他身上扯下，脱了牛仔裤和一个白色短裤【好像原作说上面印着什么打老婆pp的图案】。  
“好的，”他说。

年长的双胞胎脱了衣服，Castiel让Lucifer转向，他背对着Castiel的胸，劈叉跨着坐在他腿上。  
黑头发的双胞胎哥哥在他的白色皮肤上画圈，慰藉着顺便看着他们的兄弟做爱，感到舒服而舒缓。

 

Nick现在沙发上呜咽着，扭动身子，Jimmy把他抱得双手够不着，而他两根手指牢牢地插进他的屁股。  
Lucifer开玩笑地说：“看来你今晚能攻了，Nicky。”“感觉怎么样？”  
“很好，”Nick呻吟道。“Jimmy，求你了。”  
“什么，小雀？”Jimmy笑着问。“你知道你需要说出你想要的东西。”  
Nick抽泣着看着他的哥哥。  
“你听到了，宝宝，”Lucifer说，他只在卧室里给Nick起了这绰号。  
“说出你想要的，别看着我，他才是现在和你在一起的那个人。”

当Jimmy的洞架在在Nick的龟头上取笑时，Nick呻吟着喘大气。  
“拜托，Jimmy，骑我好吗？”他气喘吁吁地请求道。  
“哦，这就是你想要的吗？”Jimmy假装惊讶地说。“我不知道，我想Castiel可能会气疯，如果他不是插进我屁股的那个。”  
Nick大哭了起来，Castiel深深地笑了笑，抚摸着Lucifer的囊袋。“去吧，坐下去，Jimmy，”他温柔地说。“让我们看着你在Nick饥渴的阴茎上好哈干你自己吧。”

+++

 

“好吧，”Jimmy叹了口气，好像这是一种不便。他慢慢往Nick的阴茎坐下，他们都在喘息和呻吟。在场的人老二都不小，但Milton双胞胎比Novak双胞胎稍粗一些。Nick把Jimmy抽插得很漂亮，Lucifer一看见这个情景就呻吟了一声。  
“像他们那样？”Castiel咕哝着，轻轻地把Lucifer的球放在手心里。  
“是啊，”Lucifer呻吟道，“天哪，他看起来这么性感。”  
“是，他是的，”Castiel喃喃地说。“小晨光，你觉得怎么样？你感觉好吗？”

Lucifer点点头。“是的，我很好，”他说。  
“嗯，不过声音还不够，”Castiel哼了一声。“我必须纠正这一点。Nick！“他对着被钉住的Milton孪生兄弟喊到。“怎么才能让你哥哥发点声音呢？”  
Nick气喘吁吁地笑了笑，试图向Jimmy挺进。“咬他，他喜欢被咬。”

“那是商业机密，你这个混蛋！“Lucifer发出嘶嘶声。  
“哦，那现在呢？”Castiel哼了一声把Lucifer拉回来，差点撞到他，Cas用一只胳膊搂住Lucifer的腹部。强势的动作让他有融化了的感觉。  
“那好吧。还有别的吗？”  
Nick承认：“他发出好听的声音之前，确实需要一点时间，但一旦他发出那个声音，诀窍，就是---哦！天！Jimmy！----让他大声地叫。”

 

“谢谢，”Castiel说。他鼻子沿着Lucifer的肩膀和脖子磨蹭，眼睛专注Jimmy骑Nick，而Nick试图帮他。  
Jimmy是个强势的受，他很快就把Nick的手牢牢钉在头两边，而身体却继续骑他。  
就在Nick大声喊叫的时候，Castiel咬了Lucifer的脖子和肩膀交界处。  
正如Nick说的那样，Lucifer大声呻吟，在Castiel往他苍白皮肤上吸了个印记时，他的睫毛颤抖。

Castiel手指绕着Lucifer的大腿，闭着眼睛听着Lucifer的喘息和呜咽。  
Jimmy在Nick的老二上，上下抽弄摇晃，大声呻吟着。  
Nick哀求着哭泣--求你让我抚摸，Jimmy，求你让我操， 求你Jimmy！

“你听起来真棒，”Castiel咕哝着，弹着离开Lucifer的皮肤，在上面摩擦着抚慰画圈。“还不错，是吗？”  
“不-不，”Lucifer结结巴巴地说，把头靠在Castiel的肩膀上，摆动他的屁股。  
“很好，”Castiel咕哝道。“我喜欢听你发出的美妙声音，想听更多。告诉我，小光，你喜欢什么？”  
Lucifer想说说不出来。  
“没关系，慢慢来，”Castiel哼道。“还是你想让我去问Nick？”  
Lucifer摇了摇头。  
“好吧，”Castiel说。“我可以等，我很有耐心。”  
Lucifer靠在Castiel身上。“能让我亲自示范吗？”他平静地问道。  
“如果你觉得这样更舒服，那么，是的，”Castiel微笑着说。“你喜欢什么，小光？我怎样才能让你感觉好呢？”  
Lucifer抓住Castiel的胳膊，一只胳膊包裹在他的下腹部，另一只紧紧地搂在胸前。

“你喜欢有人抱着你吗？一个比你更强壮的人，还是和你一样强壮的人？”  
Castiel哼了一声，紧紧地搂住Lucifer。  
Lucifer点点头，心满意足地叹了口气。  
“很好，那很好，小光，”Castiel称赞道。令他惊讶的是，Lucifer脸红了，转身看着Jimmy和Nick。

 

Nick还在恳求Jimmy让他摸摸，但Jimmy没给他，抓住机会就粗暴地骑Nick，表情轻盈调皮。Nick看上去彻底崩溃，但享受着他目前的困境。  
“Jimmy，求你了，”Nick喘着气哀求道。  
“再等一会儿，小麻雀，”Jimmy咕噜着，对着他的孪生兄弟和Lucifer笑了笑。“我们想给大哥们表演一场好戏，不是吗？这样，他们就能给我们另一个好表演作为回报？”  
Nick迅速地点点头。  
“好吧，”Jimmy哼了一声，停止了套住Nick阴茎的晃动。

 

他俯下身子，碰了一下Nick。  
Nick叹了口气碰了回来，当Jimmy和他再次接吻时，眼睛紧闭着抖动。

 

“他们很漂亮，”Castiel在Lucifer耳边喃喃地说，紧紧地抓住了他害羞无私的爱人。  
他咬住了他的耳垂，在听到的颤抖和微弱的喘息声中感到愉悦。  
这是个开始。“就像你一样，小光。”  
Lucifer又脸红了，这次把脸埋在Castiel的脖子上。  
Castiel笑了笑，转过头去吻Lucifer的额头。  
“这么漂亮，害羞的小光。”  
他摇着屁股，感觉到而非听到一个轻柔的呻吟声。  
“你想要什么，小光？我可以告诉你想要什么。你直接告诉我，但我却很想听你的那种声音。”Lucifer烦躁不安，用鼻子蹭着，脸更红。他在Castiel的大腿上摇晃，轻轻地叹了口气。

“来吧，”Castiel戏谑地笑着。正常情况下，当他和Jimmy上床，并没有这种的嬉戏。不，是另一种。他们会因为谁掌控主权而嬉闹，又掐又咬，摔跤到地上，可能还会弄坏家具。  
但现在，这是温柔的把戏，诱使一个害羞的情人，让他说出他的需要，他的欲望......Castiel很喜欢这个。  
这是新的尝试，令人兴奋，另一种唤起性欲的方法。  
“如果你告诉我，我就奖励你呐，嗯？”  
Lucifer笑了笑，Castiel咯咯笑着，他的眼睛闪向Jimmy和Nick的位置，看着Jimmy把Nick拉到一个坐姿，Nick的阴茎，因为角度变化被蹭到了，而发出一声响亮的呻吟。

 

 

“他感觉好吗，宝贝？”Castiel低沉地哼了一声，闷在他的喉咙里。  
“太好了，Cas，”Jimmy呻吟道。“真他妈的粗。”  
“他们是‘大’男孩，不是吗？”Castiel笑了笑，伸手抓住Lucifer的阴茎，他开始撸动，听见Lucifer呜咽着呻吟。  
“好了，小光，该我们了，”他低声说道。“我们能听到你更大声一点吗？”  
“非常‘大’的男孩哈，”Jimmy气喘吁吁地把Nick的手放在腰间。“把它们放在这里，”他命令道，然后把手放在Nick的肩膀上，把他拉起来后，猛地重重沉下来。

Nick杂乱无章得语无伦次。他只是点点头回答Jimmy，然后响亮地呻吟，因为Jimmy开始在鸡巴上操自己。  
与此同时，Lucifer轻轻地呻吟着，Castiel继续紧而坚定地撸着他。  
“你这样听起来可真妙，”Castiel轻声称赞，注意力放回Lucifer身上。抓住Lucifer的脖子，轻轻地捏了捏，感到Luci沉重地松了一口气。  
“可以了，Lucifer，为我放松一下。”  
他的中指在Lucifer的脖子中摩擦，感觉他继续放松。

“Jimmy，Jimmy，Jim，”Nick气喘吁吁地说。“求你了，让我来吧？求你了？”“我不知道，”Jimmy开玩笑地拖着嘴说，“你觉得你需要射精吗？”  
“Jimmy，求你了！”Nick恳求道。“是的，是的。”  
“哦，那好吧，”Jimmy呻吟着说。“我想你最好把我装满，毛毛虫。”

 

Castiel用热情洋溢的眼神看着Nick喊了一声。Jimmy在榨取Nick射精以前的剩余价值，他用汗湿的身体和Nick同样潮湿的身体贴在一起。  
“真漂亮，”他恭维他们。“而且超级辣。”  
“你们两个也是，”Jimmy笑着说。  
Castiel看着Lucifer，看到年长的金发双胞胎在他的腿上扭动着，懒洋洋地撸动阴茎。他轻轻地呻吟着，几乎听不见声音。  
“我最好别分心了，嗯？”Castiel一边调侃一边加快他的手势。  
Lucifer低着抱怨，声音更清楚，Castiel听到Nick气喘吁吁地笑了起来。  
“他在等着骑上你，”Nick在吸气和呼气之间说。“那是他最喜欢的体位。”  
“真是雪中送炭，Nick！”Lucifer涨红了脸说。

“噢，我想Cas需要知道，”Jimmy说。他靠过来，用鼻子蹭Nick。“那是怎么回事？”  
Nick对Jimmy厚颜无耻地咧嘴一笑。“Jiminy蟋蟀蹭？还是Jimmy懒猫操？”  
Lucifer和Jimmy齐声呻吟着，Castiel忍住笑声，把手伸进扶手椅，里面藏着一瓶润滑油，这样他就能顺利操开Lucifer了。

“Nicky，我要糟糕透顶了，” Lucifer摇着头，在Castiel的腿上扭动。  
“确实是这样，”Jimmy说着，抓住了Nick打颤的下巴。“但你喜欢吗？”  
Nick微笑着点点头。“是的。我喜欢”  
“很好，”Jimmy笑着说。“让我们蜷缩起来，看着我们的大哥们。我迫不及待地想看看我的人是怎么毁了你的人。”

 

Lucifer对此脸红了，让Nick咯咯地笑了起来。  
“别让他的金发妞儿把你弄气馁，他喜欢被看着。”Nick说到。

Jimmy把他放在沙发上，然后慢慢地把Nick的阴茎从洞里滑出来。  
Castiel笑了笑，把两个涂满润滑油的手指塞到Lucifer身体里。

++

“哦，上帝！”Lucifer呻吟着，浑身发抖。  
“哦，你喜欢吗？”Castiel一边咕噜着，一边向前倾身，用牙齿咬Lucifer的耳朵。他开始以缓慢，稳定的速度推入手指，确保Lucifer不会感到疼痛。  
“嗯哼，”Lucifer点点头，急切地摇着臀部，套弄Castiel的手指。  
“啊，所以只有在你当‘受’的时候，才会发出‘淫荡’的声音，”Castiel低声说。“太配我了，我会因为一个沉闷的受而兴奋。”

“是啊，”Nick叹了口气，融化在Jimmy的坚强的怀抱里。两个人勺子贴勺子地在沙发上躺着，Nick是个那个小勺，两个差不多身材的有点拥挤。  
弟弟们看着他们的哥哥。

“我准备好了，”Lucifer过了一会儿说。  
“你确定吗？“我那里可不是什么‘小树枝’，”Castiel担心地说。  
Lucifer点点头。“就像我已经烧伤一样痛了，”他说。  
Castiel笑了。“好吧，小光，”他收回手指，手钩住Lucifer的大腿下面。  
金发男人的腿弯跨过椅子的两个扶手。“我希望你够灵活，”他说着操开了Lucifer。  
“哦！”Lucifer呜咽着。“天哪，这感觉真好。”  
“是吗？太好了，”Castiel咕哝着，更加的硬挺，顺利地插了进去。

Lucifer呻吟着，浑身颤抖，他的通红屁股跟着Castiel的腹股沟蠕动，那阴茎完全在里面了。Castiel没有Nick粗，但弥补了他的长度，辣痛感很棒。他已经很久没有当受了，尤其是因为Nick喜欢当受。

在Castiel亲吻他的肩膀之前，两个人休息了一下，喘着粗气。“骑我吧，光明使者。”【这个光明使者真是囧啊】  
Lucifer开始骑Castiel时，毫不犹豫地跟着他喘气呻吟。  
声音很软，但他们在那儿，很自信。

“完美无缺，”Castiel低声说。“绝对漂亮。你能为我大声一点吗，小光？”  
他呻吟出来，当Lucifer紧紧地咬着阴茎。  
他用手抬起，抚摸Lucifer的大腿，拇指按住绷紧的肌腱，听到Lucifer的呻吟。  
“你看起来真不错，Luci，”Nick喘了口气。“感觉如何？”  
“满了，”Lucifer呻吟道。“哦，太饱了。”  
“是吗？”Nick咧嘴笑了。“很好。我都等不及要骑他了。”

 

Jimmy笑了。“贪得无厌，不是吗？”他开玩笑说。  
“这叫性欲，”Nick怒气冲冲地对着Jimmy说。  
Jimmy微笑着吻了吻Nick的撅起的嘴。

Lucifer继续骑着Castiel，慢慢地加快速度，因为他习惯了腿像那样张开，没有真的裂开，但感觉很像。肌肉的灼伤感，加上Castiel的阴茎从他的洞里抽插滑动，使他头晕目眩。这是让Lucifer喘叫的秘诀，即使声音只有其他人的一半，但也是喘叫。  
“就是这样，上帝，你感觉真好，”Castiel呻吟道。“你听起来好像很享受。是吗，小光？”  
Lucifer点点头，呻吟着，在他的身体里发现了特殊的位置时改变了臀部的律动。Castiel的阴茎对那个地方一个重重的拖拽，让他惊地呜咽起来。

“发现什么了吧，Lucifer？”Castiel呻吟着说，这种方式让Lucifer的屁股吞着阴茎变得更淫荡。  
“嗯哼，”Lucifer呻吟道。  
Castiel说：“好吧，我要控制节奏，这会很难。”“所以，除了发出漂亮的声音和射精之外，别担心任何事情，懂了吗？”  
“懂，”Lucifer抱怨道。  
“很好。”就这样，Castiel的手移到Lucifer的屁股上，他开始狠狠地撞到他体内。  
用不了多久Lucifer就高潮，背部拱起，释放玷污了身体，乳白色粘在了瓷一样的皮肤上。低沉的呻吟从胸膛深处回荡出来。

 

“操！”Castiel咆哮着，Lucifer的洞剧烈收缩，就像一个阴茎圈一样，压迫他的阴茎。在平静之前，他又对Lucifer猛击了两次，当他把Lucifer拍打灌满时，红色的嘴唇发出了一声咆哮。  
Lucifer又回到Castiel的有力控制下，低声哀鸣。

“没关系，”Castiel低声说，轻柔地帮助Lucifer把腿从第一只扶手放下，然后是另一只。  
“你对我做得太好了，小光。我为你骄傲。”  
Lucifer稍转过身，鼻尖抵住Castiel的脖子。Castiel微笑对Nick眨眼，确保这是正常的行为。  
Nick微笑着点点头，依偎着Jimmy。“这很有趣，”他说。“我们应该再做一次。”

“我同意，”Jimmy说。“我能留着我的新玩具吗，大哥？”他开玩笑笑着道。这时Nick走过，伸手打了Jimmy的屁股。  
“嗯，我想Lucifer没问题的话，”Castiel看着年长的开玩笑说。“你说呢，Lucifer？想再做一次吗？”

Lucifer笑了笑，点了点头。“也许下一轮，我们可以互相给对方表演？”他说。  
“关于对我们明显被宠坏的小弟弟可以做点什么呢？”  
“我喜欢这个主意，”Nick说。  
Castiel笑了笑，点了点头。“听起来不错。”  
“我只小了八分钟，混蛋。”  
“哦，哇，这没什么变化，”Lucifer打哈欠道。

Jimmy笑了建议。“我们一起到床上怎么样？”  
“能装下我们四个吗？”Nick在坐起来伸懒腰问。  
“是的，”Jimmy说着，坐起来亲吻Nick的脸颊，然后站起来伸展身体。“我要把衣服扔进篮子里，特别是因为我们很快就不需要衣服了。”他开始拾起衣服。

Nick从沙发上站起来，走到他的孪生兄弟和Castiel跟前，抬起Lucifer的脸，甜蜜而纯情地吻着他。“我爱你，小恶魔。”“我爱你，小圣徒，”Lucifer微笑着，又吻了吻Nick。“你玩得开心吗？”Nick点点头笑了笑。“你呢？”  
Lucifer点点头。“是的。我很开心。”  
Castiel一边哼着，眨了眨眼。这时Nick弯下身来，给了他一个温暖而纯洁的吻，就像给他的孪生兄弟那样。他笑了笑，注意到了不同之处，并记住了它们。

Nick帮他的孪生兄弟从Castiel的阴茎上下来，他对于Castiel把他哥哥的屁股操得一片狼藉而吹口哨，并咧嘴一笑。  
“我得试试，”他说。  
“明天，”Lucifer吻着他哥哥的太阳穴说。  
“听起来不错，Cas？”  
“听起来不错，”Castiel同意。

“我很有兴趣看到你操Jimmy。听起来你可能会有一段时间感到沮丧。”  
Nick的眼睛一亮，依偎在他的孪生兄弟身上。

Jimmy走了进来，对那三人笑了笑。  
“我们上床睡觉吧，”他说，向Castiel伸出手。  
Castiel握住它和Lucifer的手，Lucifer把他的手夹在他和Nick的手指间。

四重奏开始睡觉了，Castiel和Lucifer都在考虑如何感谢各自的双胞胎弟弟说服他们那天晚上出去。  
他们睡在被子上，像猫一样蜷缩，Milton双胞胎夹在Novak双胞胎中间。  
Nick在Lucifer和Jimmy之间蜷缩成的一个小球，Castiel像勺子一样圈着Lucifer。在金发碧眼那对儿头顶，黑头发的双胞胎手牵着手。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的tumblr ID：@lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell  
> 原作者感谢那些回复和赞。
> 
>  
> 
> 翻译者留言：  
> 我本以为4p真的很好玩，但是那个上上下下的位置让我翻的头疼，其实中途感觉Jimmy突然又攻了Nick，我都不知道什么地方转折了。其它体位应该没错，欢迎捉虫。  
> 谢谢来回复的亲们，别忘了去给原作打气！  
> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
